


Spider-Man: Swinging Solo

by LoneStarSpidey



Series: Young Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneStarSpidey/pseuds/LoneStarSpidey
Summary: Things are looking pretty rough for Peter Parker, Queens' very own Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Or at the very least, they used to think he was friendly. These days, things are very different. As Peter's friends all begin their Senior Year, Peter has been left a homeless fugitive, on the run from bounty hunters and the NYPD. To make matters worse, a real psycho with a nasty habit of carving people's heads out has been making the rounds recently, and Peter's not about to just let this guy keep walking around, killing people. Between the cops, the psycho, and the basic struggle to survive, it's looking like it's going to be a rough year indeed.





	Spider-Man: Swinging Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Some people use a whump stick, I use a whump mace. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Introduction

New York City. The Big Apple. The City that Never Sleeps. Peter used to be able to call this place home, but these days, not so much. Thanks to the efforts of Mysterio, Peter Parker was now Public Enemy Number One. People didn’t just not like him, they hated him. He was wanted by the police. Peter’s life was in smoldering ruins, and it wasn’t just his.

When the press, the police, and the people all came down on the Parker family following Peter’s cover being blown to pieces by the lies Mysterio and the rabble rousing of J Jonah Jameson, Aunt May had lost everything as well. She had to leave her job, she had to leave the shelter, she had to leave her home, she had to leave her nephew, her son. She had spent the last two months hidden away at the Stark house upstate with Pepper and Morgan. Pepper had extended the same offer to him, but Peter had soundly rejected it. If he were to stay, the pressure would never leave. And under no circumstance could Peter ever let Morgan be exposed to that. He’d sooner die. The Keeners had offered him shelter, Peter had rejected it as well. This was Peter’s cross to bare, he wasn’t going to put this on anyone else. Harley had shouted at him for hours when he finally heard Peter’s plan for himself. 

“You can’t be serious, Parker.”

“I am, Harley. This is my problem. I’ll deal with it.”

“Like Hell you will! You can’t just live on your own in the biggest city in the country!”

“It’ll be fine, Harley. I’ve got a place scoped out. I’ll be able to make it.”

“Yeah, sure you will, Parker. Do you have any idea how you’re even going to pull this off? How you’re going to survive?”

“I know a few places I can find food at. I’ve got an old mattress and some blankets together. It’ll be fine.”

“No, Parker, it won’t be. None of this will be fine. And you’re not doing it! You’re staying here.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do with myself, Harley!”

“Parker, think about this. What would Tony say!?”

“YOU’RE NOT TONY, HARLEY!!!”

Harley stared at Peter for the longest time, caught somewhere between fury and heartbreak. Peter stared back, neither refusing to back down. Finally, Harley spoke back up again.

“Fine,” Harley sighed, having finally given up, “If you wanna go out there on your own, and get yourself fucking killed, then it’s fine by me. Do whatever you want Parker.”

Harley stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Peter sitting alone in the room. He had gone a little far with that last part. After Tony passed, Harley had really taken it upon himself as the eldest to step up and be the new chief protector of their patchwork family, and it was a role he was doing a very good job of filling into. That meant looking out and being there for everyone, including Peter.

Currently, Peter had made himself at home in an abandoned building in Brooklyn. He had a room, a mattress, some covers. He didn’t have a whole lot of civilian clothes at his disposal, but he had all his suits. The place smelled like Hell, and there was a constant struggle trying to keep what food he could get his hands on away from the rats and cockroaches, but it worked. It wouldn’t work for much longer though. Winter was only a few months away, and if he were still here when it arrived, he was as good as dead. 

His nights had been a lot shorter, lately. Fighting crime and keeping people safe was a lot harder when you had wanted signs with your face on them posted everywhere. Not even just by the police. Like any cranky millionaire with an attitude and too much time on his hands, J Jonah Jameson had put out his own bounty on the wall crawler. $50,000 to bring Peter in dead, twice that if he were alive. It had made his life a real pain in the ass. Peter spent a lot of time sneaking around in alleyways and sewers, and he certainly smelled like it. He got most of his meals dumpster diving outside of small restaurants in the middle of the night. He could usually get a free meal snuck out the back door for him at Delmar’s or Luigi’s. There was still a few people on his side. 

It was on nights like these, as Peter climbed through the broken window, that Peter couldn’t help thinking what Tony, and Ben, and his parents must be thinking. If any of them had ever imagined that this would be the life their child would end up leading. Laying down on a grimy mattress, stained with something that was either blood or vomit, covered in a blanket that smelled of booze and cigarette smoke, Peter really hoped he wasn’t letting them all down. He could hear the police sirens going down the street outside, other cars drove by, a few playing music with the bass up far too high. Sleep came slowly these nights.


End file.
